Freak Nation
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Alec's POV. It's a M/A. This story was written a few weeks ago, before the actual show took place. I wrote it on spoilers, but it's a part of a Trilogy that I wrote. Bare with me on this one, the other two are better. This just kind of leads into the


Title: Freak Nation  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Feedback: I need feedback like I need air, food, water, and Dark Angel ;P  
  
Distribution: Ask me first!  
  
Disclaimer: I own it all, Jensen/Alec, the storyline, the characters *laughs evilly* Ok, so maybe I don't. It actually belongs to James Cameron and Eglee.  
  
Summary: OK, this is the beginning of the Freedom Trilogy. I wrote it based on spoilers I had read for Freak Nation, so forget everything you saw on the season finale during this story. Bear with me here. The other two are much better:) This one is written by Alec's POV. The next one is Max's POV and the third one is back in Alec's POV. The second one is called Father, so keep your eye out for it. It's a M/A.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Action/romance  
  
  
  
Freak Nation  
  
I stared at Max as her face registered shock. Joshua, Mole, Gem, and several other transgenics from Terminal City walked through the Jam Pony doors. I stepped away, hearing gasps of shock and fear and Normal calling the police. Joshua came up behind me and I walked to the large transgenic group. Max was saying something about the need to get out of there ASAP and get back to Terminal City. We began to walk towards the back door. The doors opened easily and we stepped out onto the sunlight. Dozens of police cars were surrounding us. We used some hand signals to indicate that we were going to go back inside, then we turned slowly and sprinted to the doors. Guns were fired by the police officers. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my shoulder. I cried out in pain and stumbled. Max and Mole grabbed me and help drag me inside as we dashed back through the Jam Pony doors.  
  
The Jam Pony messengers were huddled together, looking terrified of us, except of O.C. and Sketchy. Then again, they had the unfair advantage of already knowing who we were. Max began to dress my wound. She touched my wound delicately, asking softly, "Does it hurt a lot?" I nodded slowly, not wanting to admit to my pain, but knowing she would know it anyway. She kissed her fingers and placed them over my shoulder. Then she wrapped a bandage around it. Gem was screaming from labor pains as another contraction hit her. "Uh, is there anyway I could be moved out of the maternity ward here?" Max smiled slightly and led me away. She then headed to the group of scared messengers. She said, "I'm sorry I have to do this. We just wanted to leave. We aren't going to hurt you, we never have. Keeping you guys hostage is the only way I can save us all." This did nothing to comfort them. Normal, being the idiot he was, spoke, "I knew who you were all along, missy-miss. I caught on a long time ago. Shame on you for taking Alec hostage. Trying to kidnap the Golden Boy." I saw Max stare at Normal like he was an idiot and then glance at me. I could tell the wheels were turning in her head, but I couldn't even guess what she was thinking. She began to walk towards me, and I knew I'd learn soon enough.  
  
"Normal still thinks your human, Alec. You can get out of here. You'll make it, safely. Just go back and sit with the other messengers. Play along." Max looked like she was almost hopeful, but I couldn't desert her. No way.  
  
"No, Max. I'm not betraying us, our kind. I know a few months ago, I might have, but I've changed. You've changed me. You and Josh are all I've got. I can't leave you two behind to save my own butt." Max took my hand.  
  
"You'll be safe. You can continue the transgenic rebellion. Alec, please." Her chocolate brown eyes were pleading, but I couldn't. "No. I have no reason to live if you and Josh don't make it. I'll have no one." I pulled away from Max. I headed over to the group of hostages, forming my speech in my mind. Normal came right to me, asking obnoxious questions like, "Are you OK? How dare the Nubian Princess think she can get away with kidnapping you. I'm glad I called the police." I looked at Normal and then announced, "You all think I was kidnapped by the big, bad monsters, right? That's why you called the police." Murmurs of yeses spread over them. I sighed. I pulled my jacket off and turned around, revealing my barcode. It was still pretty faded from our laser treatments, but it was appearing. "I'm one of them. I'm a transgenic, x-series. Max wasn't kidnapping me, you idiots. Max is the only one I've got, the only person who has ever cared about me. You've just trapped us here and most of you will likely be killed. By us? No. You'll be killed by your good, wonderful government agents." Normal gasped.  
  
"Ames White, your good, patriotic man, boss, is not all that human. He's part of a selective breeding cult from 5, 000 years ago. So is Senator McKinley. The blind girl that was killed, wasn't killed by a 'wolf man'. She was killed by Ames White just so he could blame her death on us and turn the world against us. Biggs was beaten and lynched because of your paranoa. What was he doing? Buying coffee. The breeding cult wants us dead. They will kill all of you and blame us for your deaths. We've got to work together." I turned on my heel and walked to Max.  
  
Max's face had paled considerably. She slammed the phone down. "White was on the other end." Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"What am I going to do, Alec?" I enfolder her in my arms and murmured comforting words into her hair. She looked up at me.  
  
"Alec, if something happens to me..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Alec..."  
  
"Maxie, you and I are going to make it. We will. We all will." Max hugged me again tightly. "But if I don't, take care of everyone for me. And, I love you, Alec Smart." I felt joy and sorrow shoot through me. "I love you too, Maxie. Always have." I kissed her gently and softly. O.C. and Sketchy and some of the others had heard our exchange. O.C. had tears in her eyes and Sketchy was fumbling with a camera. He stepped forward, "Can I chronicle your lives? While we wait, I mean." Max glanced at me and I shrugged. "Alright." Sketchy got out a tape recorder and paper ready. "Start anytime." Normal, O.C., and Sketchy sat down listening to our story.  
  
Max began, "Well, it all started around year 2000 for me. I was genetically engineered as X5-452. I was put into a unit with several others. Zack, Tinga, Krit, Syl, Eva, Brin, Jondie, and ...Ben. Alec is Ben's clone. We escaped in 2009, but were all separated. We pushed our way into the post-Pulse world. Tinga is dead. Eva is dead. Ben went crazy and is now dead. Zack, he has amnesia and no recollection of our life at Manticore. I got recaptured last summer. I went through the reentry education and torture. Finally I was sent to my cell. Alec..."  
  
"I was engineered a little bit after Maxie here. My designation was X5- 494. Life was pretty much drills and schooling. But when the others escaped in '09, all the clones were taken to Psyche-Ops for evaluation. We were there for six months. The scientists wanted to know if the rebellion was in the genes. We were tortured and tested. Well, when Max was caught, we were put together as breeding partners. Max fascinated me. She wouldn't follow the orders and wanted to escape so desperately. I didn't understand, but I helped her escape. Anyways, Manticore burned down and Max freed all of us freaks. Then, Max and I kept getting thrown together, saving each other constantly. And here we are, being chased by humans and a cult and being haunted by our past. We don't want to hurt anyone. We never did." Max and I were holding hands. Sketchy nodded and O.C. already knew most of this. Normal on the other hand was thoroughly shocked. Max stood up abruptly, "I need to go see how Janelle is doing." I watched her strut away. As soon as she was far enough away, I continued. "We were all given special talents and enhanced senses, like vision and hearing. Max is a great person. She's the special one. The one that they were looking for. I can't let them capture her." Sketchy and O.C. added, "We'll help." I nodded appreciatively.  
  
I then went to Max, who was getting our plan in order. I was vaguely aware that Sketchy was snapping pictures. Nothing seemed real though. It was like a dream or a nightmare, more accurately. The transgenics were cocking their guns, ready for the attack. I took Max and kissed her. She pleaded with me, "Kill me before you let them take me. Promise me, Alec."  
  
I shook my head, "I can't, Maxie. Please don't make me."  
  
She looked up at me with those dark brown eyes. "Don't let them take me. If I do die, destroy my body. They'll just scrape my DNA and make another me, if I die." I nodded, knowingly. "Maxie."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Aiight. Just make sure we all make it through alright." She smiled. I hugged her once more and kissed the top of her head. We were ready.  
  
White and his troops were surrounding the building. The phone rang, Max snatched it up. "Hello, 452."  
  
"White."  
  
"You might as well come on out and surrender. Maybe we won't kill your human friends. At the moment, we have guns trained on most of them."  
  
"Ah, yes, but you kill my friends, and my lips will be sealed forever. You'll never know if your son is alive and where he is, if he's alive." I had to smile. Max was good.  
  
"How about if you tell me where Ray is and I'll let your human and furry friends go."  
  
Max glanced over at me. She knew White was trying to trick us. I watched her closely, awaiting her reply.  
  
"No deal. Bye bye now." She hung the phone up. She went to the Jam Pony group.  
  
"Most of you can leave now. We'd appreciate some help, and we'll take volunteers." Sketchy, O.C., Normal, and a few other stayed. The rest scrambled out the door. The transgenics were in a circle and the humans surrounded them, like a human shield. They started to edge towards the door. Gem had the baby wrapped in a towel in her arms and the rest of us transgenics had guns ready. We were in the streets heading to the van that Detective Clemente had provided for us, when White's gun off. Hysteria swept over the crowd. CeCe went down and Mole began to scream in pain as he was shot in the back. We reached the van. O.C and Sketchy insisted on coming with us. Normal was still stunned at the information that was given to him today. Max and I were the last to get in. We saw Logan jump and fire his pistol. He went down, crying out. Max saw it and screamed, "LOGAN! L-O-G-A-N!" I pulled her with me, forcing her into the van. The paramedics had already reached him. Max was hysterical. I hugged her tightly and soon realized that she had been shot. Blood covered my arm. Her side was bleeding profusely. I tore my shirt and wrapped up her wound. She was passing out. "Maxie, Maxie, stay awake. You'll be fine. Logan will be fine. Don't leave me, Maxie. Stay with me." She passed out, despite my pleas.  
  
We reached Terminal City. Sketchy and O.C. were still with us. We had found a few safe suits for Logan, in case he had to come to Terminal City. We gave them to O.C. and Sketchy instead. I continued to brush Max's hair as she laid unconcious. Sketchy was still taking pictures. I could hardly imagined what the pictures looked like. Mole was recieving some medical treatment. I stared at Max. I was so scared for her. I didn't know what to do for her. We had just begun our lives. All the transgenics had. She began to stir. When her eyes fluttered open, I smiled.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
"Hey." I kissed her forehead.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I've been shot."  
  
"Yeah, well, considering."  
  
"How is everyone?"  
  
"CeCe's dead. Mole, you, me, and hopefully Logan will be fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mhm." Sketchy came by. I kissed Max's knuckles.  
  
"The pictures are developing. Hey, Max, how do you feel?"  
  
"Just peachy." Sketchy grinned crookedly. Joshua turned on the T.V. There was a picture of us leaving.  
  
A newswoman was reporting. "Are these transgenics dangerous, Mr. Ronald?"  
  
Normal sighed, "They aren't that bad, really. And if anyone was expecting a package today, we'll be delivering them tomorrow."  
  
The newswoman tried to redirect the questions to us.  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"Not really." The reporter seemed to lose interest.  
  
"It has just been confirmed. The man shot was Logan Cale and he is a human. I repeat, he is a human. Are these transgenics friends or fauxs? This is channel 4 live, reporting in front of the Jam Pony Messenger Service office where a dangerous hostage situation occured earlier this morning. Stay tuned for more breaking news."  
  
Joshua flipped off the television. "Little Fella, Joshua's sorry. All his fault."  
  
"It's fine, Big Fella. We'll all live." She put a comforting hand on Joshua's shoulder. Joshua had completed his flag, which he showed Max proudly. We went to the roof top to raise it. Joshua carried his flag proudly, I followed behind, and Luke carried Max up. We raised the flag up high, for all of Seattle to see. We were proud to be transgenics at that moment. That was quite possibly the proudest moments in all of our lives. The flag represented freedom. Freedom we hoped we would have. We all stood in straight lines, battle formation that we were taught. Max, Joshua, and I were in the front. Every transgenic in our little nation looked to Max as our leader. It was unspoken, but everyone, including her, knew that she was in charge of it all. It was not asked of, just given to. We stared at the flying flag before going back down into the depths of Terminal City, the beginning of our little nation.  
  
Joshua, Max, Luke, Mole, and I were all sitting in a circle. Max was laying on her makeshift bed. Joshua growled lightly.  
  
"Joshua, what up?"  
  
"Someone's here. Joshua can smell." Max glanced at me. I nodded and left to patrol the city. I found C.J. huddled in a corner, his arms still in a straight jacket, his mouth gagged. "C.J.?" He nodded. I led him into our main building. Max looked up, "C.J., what are ya doin' here?" I was untying his mouth gag and straight jacket.  
  
"Ames tied me up. He said he was very disappointed in me, but you are the one Dad used to talk about. You're the one. Max cocked her head.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"First, we have to find my Dad. Then we talk about it." Joshua's ears perked up.  
  
"Father?" Max smiled weakly. "Yep. Good ol' Sandeman, hisself."  
  
C.J. began impatiently, "So...let's ppplllllaaaaaannn!!!" Max leaned forward, despite the pain in her side. I latched my arms around her, supporting her. C.J. began to ramble his ideas. 


End file.
